


Lady Magic

by Lolly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Politics, Rape Recovery, Sexual Content, Torture, Wizengamot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolly/pseuds/Lolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wizarding world: Harry was missing from an early age. Now he is back to shake up the English wizarding community a bit. They may never recover from the treatment he's gonna implement. Harry: Great Britain is his first solo assignment and he understood the very first day that it's not gonna be a walk in the park. But he is Bendithio and he will manage. Het, Slash, don't like, don't read</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to English hell

**Author's Note:**

> This is my new story. One of a few I will publish over next few months (the publishing schedule is all ready, I will try to keep to it). It will be quite long, but I hope you will like it (if you don't I probably won't continue it and take it down).
> 
> Warnings: I am not an English native speaker, so my language gets quirky sometimes. I appreciate pointer though. I do try to have it beta-read, but I don't have a regular beta and my English-speaking friends are not always available. As it is AU, there will be a lot of OCCness. There will be slash, rape recovery, some tortures and deaths mentioned and possibly described. This will be also political story, so it may get dirty some times. Harry also is a kind of genius in this one, but he is bitchy asshole also. Oh, before I forget, he is arrogant little shit who thinks he knows best as well. I have some surprises for him along the way.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own and do not make money on this. This is written purely for my enjoyment and my English-learning process. Everything belongs to The One and Only - JKR and some big companies that can crush the beings like me with one lawsuit. I hope it doesn't get to that.
> 
> Kaldus
> 
> PS. I will publish prolog and first chapter today. Give me an info, if I should go on with this or if it's just garbage.
> 
> PS2. Some words in the story are in Welsh, please Welsh-speakers don't murder me for butchering you language.

_**Prolog: Welcome to English hell** _

He felt really, really sick. The Dark Lord, whatever his real name was, was dead. His followers, in those ridiculous white masks, had run away as soon as they saw their Lord failing.

Carwyn was near death himself. His jeans were bloodied, his shirt torn and he really had no idea where to go. Of course, as always he didn't think ahead before the fight. Not that he had time, Beltane was coming rather quickly and he definitely did not want to face the Dark Lord on a regular day. Knowing that the next Sabbat would be more than one and half month away, he decided to fight him without "after-plan". The country had made him sick enough already.

Bendithios1 were supposed to fight dark lords. But when he arrived at England... Well, vomiting for two day straight, before he got at least partly used to the shit in this country, was not his favourite way to start off his first independent mission.

Carwyn touched his shoulder and felt something wet under his fingers. He raised his hand and saw red fluid. He must have overdosed the potions, as he could feel nothing but lightness. The delay in leaving the place could have proved fatal. Carwyn glanced at the body next to his feet. Well, his admission to the hospital was probably rather heavy. He sighed. And to think that all he ever wanted was to complete the mission quickly, settle down, find a nice man to carry his kids and build a house. And maybe plant a tree. An oak, preferably. And then he could bury himself with research on magic.

Ohh, how much he hated his idea to see the country of his parents, right now. He lifted the body and through it over his shoulder. At least his work at the Cylch2 had proven to be useful. He never thought that it would be useful to carry a body of a dark lord, but anyway.

The next time he would have a brilliant idea, he would lie down in the bed for a week. It would ensure that the idea would become much less appreciated.

It took him ages to get to the gates. The castle was deserted. He finally slowly stepped out of the castle. He was definitely doomed. The only way to get to the St. Mungo, as he found the coordination of the hospital in his wallet, was to apparate and break english law. He looked at coordinates again and decided. If it was death and a fine to choose from, he would definitely choose a fine. Unless, yr Uwch3 would kill him for making mess again, which probably was an option. Carwyn had a talent to be in a wrong place in a wrong time.

He apparated exactly in the middle of the hall in St. Mungos. He let the body slip off his shoulder a look around. There were a lot of people sitting around. He couldn't really concentrate the sight at one spot, but they all looked dirty and bloodied. They were all staring at him and the body. Well, probably not every day a teenage boy comes to the hospital with a Dark Lord's body. Well, they had to deal with it themselves. Because he was way too tired to think. Some men approached him. Carwyn tried standing straight, but he failed and faltered. The blonde man caught his arm and steadied him. The elder guy with a bread asked him something, but Carwyn was in state, when the words didn't make any sense. He reached to his pocket. All men, but the blonde man, took a step back and draw their wands at him. He ignored it and pulled out his wallet, opened it at his driving licence and shoved it into blonde man's hand. This was the moment when he slipped.

"No magic or potions, please" he whispered. "Just no magic."

The last thing he felt was somebody catching him and the darkness claimed him.

"Who the hell is this boy?!" screamed someone.

"According to this thing, he is Harrison James Potter, born on July 31st, 1980 in London, England. This thing is issued by the State of Wyoming. Whatever it is."

"It's a bloody driving license. And Wyoming is a place in United States" Carwyn groaned, startling people a in the room into silence. "Fucking dark lords. Thinking they can go around and deprive people of holidays." His head was killing him. He didn't even tried opening his eyes.

"Are you mister Harry Potter?" asked calmly someone.

"They actual title is Hybarch4, but yeah, I guess I am."

"Hybarch?" muttered someone. "What the hell is that?"

Carwyn opened his eyes at that and sit up. The world spinned, but Carwyn gathered his control.

"What do you mean? You don't know what's Hybarch is? I am in St. Mungos, right? I haven't missed the apparation target since I was eleven, so it must be."

He glanced around. There were a lot of people gathered in the room. The older man with white hair, the blonde that helped him in the hall and some others, all dressed up, so he figured that they must have been different day.

"You are in St. Mungos, Harry. But how do you know to apparate?"

Carwyn looked at the man. It was obvious that he was someone important, as people around him looked up at him with respect.

"I am sorry, Ddoeth, but you can't call me by my given name. As a Bendithio only my closest family can call me that. Although, I would be honored if you called me Carwyn." By this time he had completely forgotten about headache.

"What the hell are you talking about! Your name is Harry!" screamed a dark-haired man. "And who the hell is this doet or bendidio?" Carwyn knew that he was young, but he deserved respect from the idiot, just because of his position, not to mention the fact that he gained the position at sixteen.

"Are you absolutely sure that I am in St. Mungos, because I have this strange feeling that I am dreaming and the Lady is screwing up with me. Not that it would be the first time or not that I haven't deserved it probably along the way, but hell, are you even wizards? Or have I jumped into some strange alternate reality?"

The people around looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Ok, excuse me for one second." He looked around. His phone was carefully placed on the table next to the bed he was lying in. He took it and dialed the elder's number. After few minutes of calling, the phone finally was picked up.

"Bendithia chi, yr Uwch5" he said and quickly put the phone way. The angry voice of circle's elder came from the phone.

"Carwyn! You bloody kid, what the hell are you thinking calling me at 3 am in the morning?!"

The boy pushed for speaker. The people around him looked at him and his phone startled.

"Well, yr Uwch. I would like to ask you what you know about England and maybe English wizards."

The elder calmed down a bit.

"Not much, you insufferable brat" he sighed. "We were not really intrested in England. It's good, old Europe after all. And you are supposed to be there for a year. What were you doing? Drinking all year?"

"Well, there have been some problems with lots of Dark Magic, tortures, murders, one dark lord and his horcruxes might have been involved."

The elder sighed again.

"What have you done this time, Carwyn?"

"Nothing, yr Uwch. I have followed everything you taught us. Disposed of the horcruxes. I might have killed the Dark Lord too, some time ago. And landed myself in the hospital because of overdosing the potions and some minor wounds. I haven't had much time to integrate up till now. Busy, you know how it goes, yr Uwch."

"With you, of course, but I can't help you on that, kid. As I said, Europe was never a concern for us. And I expect a full report by the end of the day."

Carwyn sighed.

"Sure. Thank you, yr Uwch, bendigedig fyddo6."

"Bendigedig fyddo, brat, and good luck."

The call was ended.

"What's that?" asked blonde man, evidently curious.

"Mobile phone, you don't use phones?" The man shocked his head. "Well, that country proves to be much more challenging than I have expected. But, let's get some things straight from the beginning. No calling me Harry, Jamie or Potter, unless you are my parents or siblings or wife or husband or my children, which I don't remember having, so it is Hybarch or Carwyn, in your case, Ddoeth. I would be grateful if your respect my wishes in this matter, or the Lady will be pissed at me and at you. Which is mostly irritating and endangering."

"We will respect your wishes in that matter" the old man interrupted the dark-haired one, who was starting to say something.

Carwyn grinned.

"Fantastic! I would also like you to point me the closest Cylch, as I have no information as to where I could find it."

"The closest what?" asked another man, that Carwyn recognized to be a werewolf.

"Clyth, blaidd-ddyn7" his gaze met blank faces. "You really don't know what I am talking about, do you?" Carwyn cupped his chin.

The blonde man had a speculative look on his face.

"Blaidd-ddyn is a werewolf in Welsh. Clyth is a circle. Ddoeth is the Wise one, leader. And I don't remember the rest words that you have said. How did you know that Lupin was a werewolf?"

The realisation slowly poured itself into his mind. It was absolutely unthinkable and it explained a great deal of things.

"It's obvious. However, tell me, please, when was the Crefydd abandoned?"

"Crefydd, as in religion?" asked the blond. "The old religion that belief was the magic itself?" Carwyn nodded. "It was forbidden in the end of 19th century. Somewhere between the 1885 and 1890."

"Forbidden?" The blonde man nodded.

"Dear Merlin, Morgana and all others that listen to me" Carwyn groaned. "I so regret coming to this country right now. I think I am gonna faint right now."

And fortunately for him, he did.

Somebody had shaken him.

"I m getting up, yr Uwch, I am getting up." He opened his eyes to see dark-haired man who pissed him off with his disrespect earlier. "Shit. So it wasn't just a bad dream, was it? I don't know what I did to deserve that one. And I would like you to remove your hand from my shoulder" he finished looking at the man next to him.

The man looked offended.

"Harry..." he started.

"Hybarch! It's fucking Hybarch! I don't care if you are a bloody ignorant, but for Magic's sake, respect my wishes, idiot" Carwyn sat up.

"But I am your godfather! And your name is Harry, not some bloody Hybarch!"

Carwyn stopped.

"You are my godfather?" The man nodded. "And your name is, godfather?"

"Sirius Black."

He looked at him thoughtfully.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I am thinking, whether godfathers are family enough to let you call me by my given name, obviously? And Hybarch is a title, not a name."

"Why wouldn't I call you by your given name?"

"Because it's a rule, my ignorant godfather. We give up our names when Lady Magic blesses us to show that from now on, we only serve Her. To make it as easy as possible."

"I don't understand."

"Of course, you don't. Let's settle that you will call me Carwyn, can you do that? Just try. How the hell haven't England been destroyed to this day, I will never know. Or at least blew up. Five horcruxes, and nobody noticed for years."

"Are you in some kind of a cult?" asked Sirius Black.

"Cult? Are you crazy? No, don't answer that. I know you are. Nobody in his right mind would have prohibited Crefydd. No wonder you had a war like that. It's a wonder, you have actually survived it."

The blonde man stepped out.

"Excuse me, Hybarch. But could you explain some things to us, as obviously, we are ignorant about who you are and how you knew about the Horcruxes and The Dark Lord. Some of us have known you as a child and we knew your parents. It is difficult for us to understand all that. However, Hybarch, we would like to be enlighten."

"Politician, huh?" The blonde man blushed a little. "I didn't mean in it in a wrong way, don't worry. The position of Clyth, I mean Circle, was an obvious reason for politicians to be around a lot. Silk tongue gave you away." The blonde blushed some more and Carwyn heard some chuckles. "Anyway, as to explanation. Hybarch is a title of a priest of the old religion, as you called it. Which is exactly what I am. As you all know also, I am rather young, the youngest in this century, and England is my first independent mission. Of course, Lady Magic wouldn't be gracious enough to grant me an easier place to be. Your country has sunken really low. I mean, I've been in Africa and it was hell lot better than this. How have you managed to miss the creation of horcruxes? The dark energy that is released during the process is enormous. But I guess with all this suffering and pain around, it was bound to happen."

"Wait, Carwyn, do you mean that the creation of horcruxes should be noticed?" asked the elder man.

"Of course, Ddoeth."

"The name is Lord Albus Dumbledore, boy" scowled someone.

Carwyn sighed. It was going to be a long way.

"Ddoeth means "leader" in Welsh. This is a way to show respect. I didn't mean to offend anyone."

"You didn't, Carwyn" said Albus Dumbledore. "If you wish to call me that, I would be honored."

"Thank you" Carwyn smiled at him. Finally, someone with some sense. "I hope that you won't ban me from your land as I am a priest of a forbidden religion."

"Of course not" said the blonde man. "I assure you, Hybarch, that banning you would be the last thing on our minds."

"You just want to bring back the old ways!" accused him Sirius Black.

"Of course, I do!" scowled the blonde. "And I believe that Hybarch had pointed out why. He knew immediately about the horcruxes that we found out about years after they have been created."

"He can't be a priest! He has to get married! And have children!"

"And what exactly has one to do with the other?" asked calmly Carwyn.

"You can get married?!" asked some young girl.

"Of course! It's not a requirement, but most of us do. I have it in my mind, however I will probably have to settle for casual sex right now, as marriage would be irresponsible, seeing how much will I have to do in the next few years."

"Casual sex?! You're a priest."

"And a nearly seventeen years old teenager who was way too busy the last couple of years to have sex regularly. Being Hybarch is a job, a little different than others, as we serve the Lady Magic, but definitely She does not require celibacy. Quite the opposite, actually. Sex and procreation is one of the greatest ways to serve her. You know, sex magic and stuff. Or maybe you don't." He added seeing their blank faces. "To be forbidden to have sex would be awful. And before you ask, yes, I can drink, smoke, listen to rock, watch porns etcetera." The girl blushed, but the others' faces were blank again.

"What are rock and porns?" asked the blonde man.

Carwyn briefly entertained the thought to explain in great detail what are porns, but he gave up.

"I died and landed in hell" he said instead. "Anyway, I would like to ask you, what's exactly my standing in this country?"

"What do you mean your standing?!" shouted Black.

"You know, I am not deaf. You don't have to shout. I was merely asking about my position."

"Black, shut up" the blonde man interrupted another shout. "You, Hybarch, are currently a Hero of the Wizarding England and probably most of the Europe. You saved us from the Dark Lord. Furthermore, you are the last of the line of Potters, which makes you Lord Potter, as long as you are over seventeen and finished your formal education, which I guess doesn't include the education as a Hybarch. That gives you a place in the Wizengamot as a Lord and one vote. Probably, you will be rewarded with the Order of Merlin, which will give you an additional vote."

"And probably a great deal of influence as a hero. Good. I will need that. Do you have some TV channel and news I could watch?"

Again his question was met with blank faces.

"Wizarding Europe doesn't use television. There is a radio, though, and newspapers" answered the girl.

"And probably Internet is out too? And Visas?"

"Sorry" smiled the girl.

"Oh, great. Library then?"

"National Magical Library of England" said the blonde man, clearly not understanding most of the discussion so far.

"Good" Carwyn stood up.

"What are you doing? You can't get out of the bed."

"Yes, I can."

"You can't have the votes, unless you at least finished NEWTs" said again the blonde man.

"NEWTs? Is it local name for mastership?"

"No, they are exams you take upon finishing Hogwarts."

"Then a mastership in Arithmancy and Runes should be enough to get the blasted votes?"

"You have dual mastership?" someone asked astonished.

"Sure, I do. I wouldn't be Hybarch, if I didn't. And I will be seventeen next month, so I have a lot reading to do before that."

"Wizengamot won't be summoned at least till September" the blonde informed him.

"Thank you" Carwyn put on his trousers that were laying on the chair next to the bed. Someone was kind enough to wash them and repair. "Could you tell me how to get to some bank or wherever you keep your money here? And to that Library?"

"Sure, you should be able to claim your inheritance now, since you have the mastership. And I am Lord Lucius Malfoy, so I guess I will meet you at the Wizengamot meeting."

"Lord Malfoy. I will be sure to remember that" Carwyn smiled at the man. At least he didn't act like he knew him. "Thank you all for your help." He said after listening the directions. "Ladies, gentlemen, I will get going. Bendigedig... Well, good bye."

And he apparated away, leaving shocked group behind him.

1 welsh blessed

2 welsh ring, circle

3 welsh elder

4 wlesh reverend

5 welsh bless you, elder

6 welsh blessed be

7 welsh werewolf


	2. The Advices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets some advices from a bunch of different people.

**Chapter 1: The advices**

He was doomed. He had broken into wizarding bank. Of course, he did. How could he not? The Lady was dead set on killing him. He sighed and entered the bank. At the front door there was a poem.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

"Just perfect. Let's hope they won't kill me on the spot."

Carwyn entered the bank and approached the nearest goblin, that was free.

"Gashava, tehtere1" he spoke.

The goblin looked up at him in disbelief. Carwyn almost groaned. He knew that he had a terrible accent, but at least he knew how to speak.

"Letrha nujhro2" he heard the answer and resigned himself to the fate.

The goblin lead him to the back of the bank and opened the door to the office.

"Hybrach, it's a pleasure" said a goblin who sat behind the desk. He still used Gobbledegook.

"I see there are some in this blasted country who are not as ignorant as majority."

"Huh, so you do speak our language. I was wondering. Your accent is..."

"Terrible. I know that. However, I was wondering why I am here."

"Well, you did break in into our facility."

Carwyn mentally groaned.

"Would you like some whisky, Hybrach?" asked goblin calmly when Carwyn didn't answer.

"Are you going to behead me? Dissect me? Or something like that?"

"No."

"Then I will gladly drink with you."

Goblin poured them drinks.

"My name is Garnurok and I am a head of this branch of Gringotts" the goblin explained. "I wanted to meet with you, Hybarch, because of the stunt you pulled."

"Breaking into your bank, right?"

"Glad we understand each other. You did and we are willing to turn a blind eye on that, but we want you to work with our people, so we can improve our defenses."

"Why are you willing to let me get away with it?"

Goblin bared his teeth.

"Look, Hybarch. I am three hundreds years old. I have seen this country going down for almost a century. Dark Lord after Dark Lord. Murders, Knocturn's madness. Death Eaters. Orphans like you. The business is suffering, not to mention the goblin race is. You are my chance to bring back Crefydd and fix this mess. You have one, possibly two votes in the Wizengamot. You are a hero, because nobody here will understand that what you did is your job description. Bringing the balance to the magic. Neither white, nor dark magic should have a position of power, and you understand that. People here don't. That's our problem. Dumbledore, not that I don't respect him, is blinded. We need someone like you or Great Britain will drown in hatred and pain. That's something we really wouldn't like. The goblins have every intention of backing you. Discreetly, of course. The wizards don't like us messing their business, no matter how much of a morons they are."

"So, you want to use me and you are just telling me that? Well, that's rather unlike any goblins I have met."

"I admit we may be rather desperate. You've met goblins before? We don't have branches of Gringotts in America or Australia."

"Yeah, my best friend is a goblin. He is somewhere in South America right now. Brazil. So, we won't have much contact. There is issue with electricity and mobile phone coverage out there. I haven't spoken with him this week."

"Electricity? Mobile phone?"

"Electronic devices. I heard you don't use them around here. Just problems with communications."

"Ah. So, what's your friend doing out there?"

"He's a Hybarch, just like me."

"Hybarch? A goblin?"

"Yeah, why not? He's pretty good at it."

Garnurok looked at him strangely.

"You are a friend with a goblin that is a Hybarch" he repeated slowly.

"Yeah, we grow up together."

"Are there any other strange friends that you have?"

"Strange? They are way more normal than me. I mean Tarok's father is a business guy. He is one of the richer people in Magical States. Owns a franchise of pubs in every wizarding area in states. His older brother is an auror. Very successful one. And the middle brother is a businessman, just like father. Tarok's one of those kids who are purposely send by their families to become Bendithios. He always took me with him to celebrate Yule, as I didn't have anyone to go to."

"A human celebrating Yule with goblins?" Garnurok looked shocked.

"Is it strange? We celebrate with goblins all the time."

"Yes, Hybarch. It is extremely strange. Goblins and humans don't mix up here. No magical races mix up with humans around here."

"Really? That's strange. Is it exclusively goblin-run bank?"

"Yes, Hybarch. Exclusively, although we employ some humans as course breakers. But otherwise, it's just goblins."

"Interesting. We have goblins working all over, studying, teaching, I had a goblin professor in the Uni. America is very different in that regard."

"Werewolfs too?"

"Sure. Freedom in everything, but power. The power is hold by 81 families that came with first transport to the new world. 8 are goblins, 7 are werewolves, 25 are humans, 14 are vampires. The rest is shared among some other races, veelas, elves and some others. Three additional votes belong to Crefydd's officials."

"You will find our legal system much more... human."

"I guessed as much."

"Yes. After Maximus la Fey, a Dark Lord, used Crefydd to his own gain, twisting it at the end of 19th century, it was forbidden. Which was extraordinary idiotic, but humans seldom understand that something is not evil, despite evil people using it."

"Yes, of course."

"Many things were forbidden over the years after that. Ritual magic, for once. The darker families were protesting, but it was just after a devastating war and they were slaughtered, couldn't do much. Malfoys ranted for months, but two older brothers were in Azkaban and the youngest was barely eighteen. Nobody listened to him. Cornelius Malfoy dedicated himself to bringing back his family's status in the wizarding world. He succeeded."

"Obviously, I have met Lord Lucius Malfoy."

"Yes, he is one of newest heroes of the Wizarding World. Spy in the Voldemort's forces, along with Lord Prince, Severus Snape. He is the last one of the family and his mother was never officially disowned, although she did run away with a Muggle man. They are both from the dark families. Malfoy's son and wife were firmly on the Dark Lord's side. Son's disowned and currently in Azkaban, which is a wizarding prison and wife is dead."

"Ah. Anyone else I should know about."

"Kingsley Shacklebolt, half-blood and a Lord, rather on the "light side". Acting minister and a candidate on the minister position and, of course, Albus Dumbledore. The leader of the Light in the war against the Dark Lord."

"I have met him and read a few of his books."

"He won't be probably all against the Crefydd, especially if you explain it to him, but he won't be backing in many other things, he stands firmly against the Dark Magic after he was Gellert Grindelwald's lover in the twenties."

"Grindelwald?"

"The previous Dark Lord."

"Skeletons in the closet, huh?"

"Something like that. Those four will be probably the most important for now, but you will need to read up on the families and people in power. As quickly as possible."

"Don't worry, sir. I read incredibly quickly. And my memory is extraordinary."

"You'll need that. Our law is complicated. Really complicated. Some laws originate in 13th century and were never revoked. And you need to change your attire."

"What's wrong with my clothes?" groaned Carwyn.

"They are not traditional for English wizards."

"Blast, do I need to wear those stupid dresses?"

"You do. I doubt they would let you into the Wizengamot in this trousers."

"Hell, that's irritating. And probably no muggle devices in Wizengamot either."

"Probably."

"I guess, calligraphy will be useful to learn, especially since you all seem to be writing with those parchments and feathers" Carwyn waved a hand in general direction of goblin's desk. "And I am rubbish at writing nicely. Too much writing on computer."

Garnurok nodded, despite having no idea what computer was.

"I have one more person that I would like you to tell me about. Sirius Black."

"Your godfather" Carwyn nodded. "He comes from the long line of purebloods. He's the last one also, if you don't count half-bloods and women, as in Black family rules, woman cannot inherit the titles. He rebelled in his youths. Only after he presumably betrayed your parents to the Dark Lord, which wasn't the case, and was sentenced to life in Azkaban, he was reinstated into the family and therefore, became the Black Lord. Firmly white, follows Dumbledore, but I doubt that he would ever be for reinstating Crefydd or any kind of Dark Magic, or rather what English call Dark Magic."

"Fantastic. Let's leave gossiping for now. Do I have some kind of inheritance that comes along with the title?"

"Yes, you do, Hybarch, in fact you are quite rich. I will appoint you a bank manager after we end this meeting. Do you have any other questions?"

"I need a place to stay. It would be nice if it could be near the library?"

"Of course. Your manager will point you in the right direction."

"Thank you, sir."

"No need to thank me. You will meet with our people to discuss our wards" Garnurok looked at Carwyn pointendly.

"Of course. Give me a week or two to arrange my new life and I will answer every single question that they will ask."

"Thank you, Hybarch. We appreciate your will to work with us."

"If that will keep my head on my shoulders..."

"We didn't like the Dark Lord anymore than you did, Hybarch."

"That's definitely nice to hear. And please, call me Carwyn. I would be honored."

"Garnurok, then. But I must warn you. There are people who  _liked_ the Dark Lord."

"I am aware of that. Thank you for everything, Garnurok."

"It was my pleasure to meet you, Carwyn. I hope you will be satisfied with our services."

"May your vaults fill with gold" said Carwyn.

Three hours later, after Carwyn managed to get up to date with his assets, he left the bank. It was already darkening and the shops at Diagon Alley were closing.

Carwyn decided that finding a place to stay at least for the night would be the wisest. He chose the Leaky Cauldron, as it was the closest place that the goblins had mentioned. He wasn't about to wander with the Dark Lord's supporters running around.

He walked into the pub. It was crowded. People were chatting loudly, singing and screaming. Carwyn managed to get to the bar through the crowd.

"'Evening" he managed to shout through the noise.

"Good evening, lad. I haven't seen you here yet" answered the old bartender.

"I am Hybarch Carwyn, sir."

"Hybarch?"

"Yes."

"That's a name?"

"Title, sir."

The man laughed.

"Don't call me sir, lad. My name is Tom."

"Ok, Tom. I need a room and a supper. For a few days at most."

"Sure thing, lad. Most of the rooms are free as people are still frightened."

"So, why are they celebrating?"

"The You-Know-Who is dead, lad! Everybody's celebrating, even if Death Eaters are still around" he answered cheerfully. "You will have room 8! It's the first one on the second floor. The noise won't be so irritating up there" Tom gave Carwyn the key. "It's 17 sickles per night. What do you want to eat?"

"Anything you have" Carwyn put 5 galleons on the bar. "Here."

"Thanks, lad. Here, steak with fried potatoes. They can wait" Tom waved in the direction of celebrating wizards. "They don't care with all that beer and whisky. And you look like you are hungry."

"Thanks, Tom. I really am."

He sat down on a free chair.

"Can I have a beer too?"

"Sure, here you go! And don't look so put out. It's a happy occasion. We didn't have a lot of them lately."

Carwyn smiled a little.

"Thanks, Tom."

He ate quickly. He left the hospital only couple hours ago. Not that he needed to stay. If he was at home, he would probably be woken up much earlier and work out all the potions out of his system while cleaning all the floors or some other ridiculous job that could be handled with magic. But the noise was causing a migraine and he really didn't need that on top of everything.

The room was clean and neat. Carwyn didn't expect that after he saw the bar. But the food was tasty too. Or maybe he was just deprived from quality food.

He put his bag on the floor and collapsed on the bed. He whispered a few words of the prayer. The darkness claimed him immediately afterwards.

He woke up with the rising sun. It was a habit. At least he didn't have a migraine.

He took quick, cold shower and went downstairs.

Tom looked rather shocked when he saw him.

"'Morning, lad. I haven't expected you so early. I just got up."

"I am used to getting up early. Do you have something to eat?"

"Scrambled eggs?"

"Perfect" Carwyn smiled.

He finished quickly and took his bag.

"It's six o'clock in the morning. Nothing is opened right now, lad."

"Yeah, I know, but I usually run in the morning. I haven't had time this past year, but I wanted to resume the activity, as I will probably be spending a lot of time in the library and at work."

Tom looked up at him stunned.

"Running?"

"Why not? See you later, Tom."

Running calmed him down a lot. The wizards in England were puzzling him a lot. No computers, cell phones, no Crefydd, no bloody respect for anyone. And those blasted dresses they wore. Carwyn liked his tight, leather trousers much more. As well as pink t-shirts. Well, not for work, but English wizards seemed to wear these dresses everywhere.

And really, calling him "lad"?! What the hell was that? No one in States would even consider that. He wore the Hybarch's medallion all the time, because of his young age. But English wizards treated him like he was a child. Even if they didn't know him. They didn't respect his wishes about how to call him. It was so frustrating. He understood their lack of knowledge, but basic politeness?!

He managed to calm himself after an intensive run around one of London's muggle parks. Quick refreshing charms and he was ready to look for an apartment.

He bought a newspaper. On the first page, there was a big title "Harry Potter - Hero of the Wizarding World returns". At least nobody had gotten their hands on his photo just yet. Later some good publicity would be useful. Right now, he needed some basic information about the country so he wouldn't mess up anything. He ignored the article and turned to the flat's ads. There were a few.

He sat down on a bench. One ad was from a company that dealt with the renting of the apartments. Obviously, they opened at 10 o'clock.

Carwyn started walking around. Some shops were already opening, but none of them hold his interest for more than a second. They were groceries, mostly. Everyone was looking at him as he passed by. His unusual clothes were drawing attention as if he was naked.

He stood in front of Twilfitt and Tattings. He had no intention of wearing the robes every day or at the place he would rent, but Garnurok was right. He needed them if he wanted to attend Wizengamot and presented himself as a Lord.

The shop was rather posh. The fabrics were laying all around. They looked like they were worth more than entire Carwyn's wardrobe. A place that Carwyn would have never even entered before. He sighed when he noticed a man in his fifties behind the counter. The man looked at him as if he was a rat.

"Bendithia chi... I mean good morning."

"What do you want?" answered the man. "We do not serve your kind."

Dear Lady, how much he hated England and English.

"And what kind would that be?"

"Mudblood."

"And what exactly is a mudblood?"

The man looked at him stunned.

"I am a wizard, old man" scowled Carwyn. "And I require robes. Unless you don't want my money, be polite."

"We don't sell to mudbloods."

"English" scowled Carwyn again. "I told you I have no idea what you are talking about."

The answer was interrupted by opening doors. The posed woman in her late forties entered.

"Mrs. Tonks, it's a pleasure to see you again" the man rushed to women's side, but she ignored him and looked cautiously at Carwyn.

"Lord Potter, I presume" she spoke.

"Hybarch Carwyn, but essentially yes. Or rather Heir Potter" Carwyn answered calmly. "Have we met?"

The women eyed him. And the shop owner gulped.

"Yes, we have. Not that you would remember. But you are a spitting image of James and you do have Lily's eyes" she continued to watch him calmly. Carwyn presumed that James and Lily were his parents' names. He never knew that. The wizards in States were completely ignorant about Europe. As were European wizards about America. "Hybarch, huh? Sirius neglected to mention that."

"You know what that means" Carwyn sounded surprised.

"I am a descendant of Black family. Disowned, but nonetheless. We do have quite... extensive library. And I used to spend there a lot of time."

Carwyn nodded. 'Extensive' obviously meant 'we have illegal books'.

"Mrs. Tonks, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Andromeda Tonks and believe me, Hybarch, the pleasure is all mine" she smiled at him. "Sirius ranted for ages about you yesterday. He's a cousin and currently lives with my family, until our family house is habitable" she added seeing his questioning look.

Carwyn nodded.

"As I see I interrupted you, Tattings. Don't worry, I can wait till you're finished with our Hybarch, here."

The man seemed to be brought back to the world of living by her words.

"Yes, of course" he said rather frightened. "Lord Potter, if you could..."

"I need your fancy dresses" informed him Carwyn, causing a slight laugh from Andromeda Tonks.

"Yes, you would do well with "our fancy dresses". Although, I should warn you not to show this attitude about our traditions in front of anyone else."

"Traditions? Like forbidding Crefydd?"

"That too. Some people may be offended. Tattings show Hybarch your best robes. I would say black, dark green, silver, grey, no browns or oranges. Maybe white and blue. Burgundy and pink would go to."

"Of course, Ms. Tonks."

"Thank you" mouthed Carwyn. He might have been gay, but when it came to fashion he was totally useless. His best friend said once, that for him the tighter meant the better.

Andromeda Tonks sent him gentle smile.

Tattings put Carwyn in the middle of his shop and told him to undress.

"Here, it's silk, Lord Potter. Please, try this on, so I can take your measurements."

Carwyn sighed. It took Tattings two full hours to measure every single part of Carwyn's body and get him to wear all of the bloody robes, cloaks, shirts, trousers and ties. Everything was made from the best fabrics. Even the buttons were made out of silver or semiprecious stones. Andromeda Tonks insisted that he also bought himself two pairs of elegant shoes.

Carwyn just sighed. She knew English wizards better than him.

When he was finally done and dressing, Ms. Tonks spoke quickly with Tattings.

"Are you done?" she asked, when he signed his name under the bill for his new wardrobe that was to be ready in a week.

"Yes, Ms. Tonks."

"Ok, so we can go."

"Go where?" asked Carwyn.

"Breakfast, obviously. You look like you haven't eaten in ages."

"I have eaten breakfast" he protested. "And I look like that because of your blasted Dark Lord. The food was the last thing on my mind this past year."

"I am sure. Now, come."

She lead him outside and to a restaurant. It looked as posh as the shop. Despite the early hour, it was quite full. Wizards and witches in perfect "dresses" eating and talking.

"Lord Potter and I would like a table" Ms. Tonks informed the waiter and his expression changed immediately. He stopped looking at Carwyn in disgust and started with almost fearful worship. The people all around turned their faces to look at them. There was curiosity in their eyes.

They received a table immediately.

Carwyn looked at the breakfast menu. In the Clyth they never received the food like that. The meals were very well prepared and full of everything the young men and women needed, but they weren't lobsters and clams.

"You will need to learn, Hybarch, if you want to enter the high society. And I have no doubt that you will. Only that way you would be able to bring the old religion back."

"Am I that easy to read?" he looked around discretely. Everybody was still observing them.

Ms. Tonks laughed.

"No, not really. Your expression was perfectly still all the time. I guessed. I will order for you."

She spoke with the waiter and Carwyn resigned himself to watching the wizards around them.

"So, why am I here, Mrs. Tonks?" he asked when the waiter disappeared.

"This is the most expensive restaurant around here" Ms. Tonks waved her hand elegantly. "Obviously, one shouldn't come here dressed like you are. But you  _are Harry Potter._ You will get away with a lot, if you are willing to use your name for it. That's what I wanted to show you. Among other things."

"Why is everybody so fixated on helping me?"

"Everyone?"

"Just some people."

"You should watch yourself. There will be people who would like to take advantage of your lack of knowledge about England."

"I suspected as much."

"Good. You should be aware. And you should learn. Fast or you will be drown in all this."

Carwyn chuckled as the food was served.

"Everybody keeps telling me that."

"It's a good advice. Another piece: these" she pointed at herself "are robes. The better they are, the better you look in the eyes of others. I noticed your medallion. But those who will are numbered. Probably less than ten people in this country have ever seen one, not to mention recognise what it means. They will overlook you or decide that you are muggle or muggle-born on the spot. That won't do you any good in politics."

"Fine. Why are you helping me? What do you hope to gain?"

"Does everyone have to want to gain something?"

"99,9% of times, yes."

Ms. Tonks chuckled.

"You think like a Slytherin."

"I don't understand the reference."

"You wouldn't. Slytherin is one of four student houses in Hogwarts. It stands for cunning, ambition, lack of trust in people, at least unofficially."

"What were you?"

"Slytherin, of course."

"Of course. You know, there is this proverb: Don't measure other people's corn by your own bushel" she laughed. "I heard you use it around here."

"It must be muggle, since I don't know what bushel is, I get your point."

"It's a dry measure. It's been used in England."

"And you know it how?"

"I like to read" he shrugged.

"So are you?"

"Am I what?" asked Carwyn.

"Cunning. Ambitious."

"Cunning, yes. Ambitious? In terms of political power, no. In terms of knowing everything, yes."

She laughed again.

"So, why are you here with me?"

"Straightforward? I feel responsible. I am your distant cousin. Your grandmother was Dorea Black. Something you probably do not know. Blacks say: blood is thicker than water. I tried to prevent you being placed with your mother's relatives. But some people disagreed. You are one of three last Blacks. Me, Sirius and you. Blacks always stood by each other. But this last war... There were five of us in my generation. My two sisters were dedicated Death Eaters. They died in the Battle of Hogwarts. Sirius' younger brother was murdered by the Dark Lord, because he betrayed him. Sirius spent 13 years in Azkaban for a crime he did not commit. There were three of us in your generation. You, Draco and Nymphadora, my daughter. Nymmy is dead, fighting against Dark Lord. Draco was a dedicated Death Eater. He is in Azkaban. For life. Which probably will not be long. This is it. There is also Neville Longbottom. But he is a very distant cousin. Not really relevant and not entitled to inherit."

"What's our relation?"

"Your father was my uncle, despite being younger than me."

Carwyn nodded.

"So you feel guilty."

"Blunt, but yes. I do."

"Don't worry. I had a good life."

"That's good."

"Any other advices?"

"Use your name. It will open a lot of doors."

1 my own invention on goblins' language: greetings, sir, where 'sir' is not an exact translation, just the title one uses for male goblins

2 again: follow me"


	3. The arrogant survivor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Harry's arrogance and we meet Fred and George.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, I was going to wait for weekend to post anything, but then I realized that I have a family get together (unfortunately), so I am not going to have a lot of time. So the first new chapter is today. I will try to update "Life dictionary" before weekend as well, but right now I am in the process of checking and smoothing it. It will take some more work. So here you have a new chapter on Lady Magic. I hope you will like it.
> 
> I would also like to thank everyone who posted a comment/followed/added story to favorites. I feel way better when somebody actually like what I write :).
> 
> As SlySn4ke (on ff.net) asked me to put the welsh words so that they are easier to decipher, I decided to give you all the words here (the idea of Welsh/English following each other does not bode well with me) I will give you all the words (with a little bit of explanation), I am currently using, at the beginning of every chapter, so that you can read them before reading actual story.
> 
> Bendithio - blessed (a name for all who serve Old Religion, so everyone who trains to be Hybarch, no matter what level is he at, if he was blessed by Magic in a special ritual)
> 
> Cylch - circle, ring (a gathering of Bendithios and Hybarch in the place where magic is strong)
> 
> yr Uwch - elder
> 
> Hybarch - reverend (title of priests of Old Religion)
> 
> Bendithia chi - bless you (a way to say good morning)
> 
> Bendigedig fyddo - blessed be (good bye)
> 
> Blaidd-ddyn - werewolf
> 
> Crefydd - literlly: religion
> 
> Ddoeth - leader (a way to show respect to a respected person, unofficial)
> 
> That's it, I hope I didn't miss anything. Anyways, I like comments :) and I hope you will like the chapter.
> 
> K.
> 
> PS. As always: forgive me my quirky language.

 

**Chapter 2 The arrogant survivor**

Carwyn managed to get to the renting agency a few minutes after twelve. It was nothing like offices in States, but by now he wasn't expecting those.

"Good afternoon, sir" he greeted the young man sitting behind the desk.

"Good afternoon" muttered the man in response.

"I am Hybarch Carwyn. I would like to rent an apartment" the man eyed him disbelieving. "Preferably near the National Magical Library of England or the place where Wizengamot meets."

"Really?" muttered dismissively.

"Yes, really."

"Come back with your father, boy."

Carwyn saw red for a few seconds. He managed to calm himself somehow.

"My father's dead,  _boy._ "

"Then with your legal guardian."

"I don't have one."

"Then, boy, I can't rent you an apartment."

"Call your boss, would you?"

"No, I would not, boy."

"Call him or I will call him."

"Look, kid..."

"The name is Hybarch Carwyn and I want to speak with your boss."

"Fine, kid. You will get what you want."

The man stood up and opened the door on the other side of the room.

"Mrs. Bishop, there is a kid here, who wants to talk to you."

The old woman walked into the room behind the young man. She was dressed in a fine set of robes. Carwyn recognized silk after he had spent three hours at Twilfitt and Tattings. She stood next to the desk.

"My lady" Carwyn stood up. "Thank you for seeing me."

Her eyes widened at his sight.

"Lord Potter, it is an honor to see you in my establishment."

"Not a lord yet, Hybarch Carwyn, ma'am. Your... employee said that I must speak with you, should I want to rent an apartment here" Carwyn looked pointedly at the man.

"Ah, yes. Unfortunately, you are not seventeen yet. So renting the apartment to you would be illegal. You understand it, of course."

"Yes, yes. However, I am the United States citizen, ma'am. I have a passport and all that. I was emancipated in States. I hope we could use that as a validation for my request."

She eyed him carefully.

"I am afraid that British law is rather strict in that regard, however since it is you, I think we will manage something."

"Of course, my lady."

Mrs. Bishop figured it out pretty quickly after they sat down at her office.

"Heir Potter, Hybarch Carwyn, if you prefer" Carwyn nodded. "I knew you father, you know."

"It seems like everybody here knew my parents."

"Probably true. Both you and they are rather famous." Carwyn had no idea why his parents were famous and why he was famous. It seemed that there was more to it than just killing the Dark Lord. The worship to him as soon as his name was said was way over the top. He was slowly starting to feel uncomfortable. "But both I and your grandparents were part of society. I still am, of course. Your parents' marriage was quite a scandal, you know. She was a muggleborn, marrying into old pureblood family. Well, we do marry half-bloods, but muggleborns? No. Anyway, to the renting."

"Yes."

"I cannot rent you the apartment until you are over seventeen. But I have a lot of free apartments right now. People run away during the war from London. They sold a lot of apartments and now they will start coming back. The market will boom. A lot."

"I am not really good at business."

She raised her eyebrows.

"I can rent you an apartment since August, till then you can choose one and live there. For free. We will sign the deal on July 31st, when your birthday is."

"I am not even asking why" Carwyn said. "Everybody keeps helping me and I just want to ask what is there for you in it?"

"Heir Potter, you just saved us all. After the devastating war, you killed He Who Must Not Be Named. You are a hero. Everybody wants to help. Everybody feels grateful towards you. Why wouldn't we want to help you?"

"I don't buy it, ma'am."

"My husband was murdered by You-Know-Who. We were neutral family. But Millie was great in Arithmancy. You-Know-Who wanted him. And you couldn't say no to the Him. Millie saved my life and my son's life. When You-Know-Who came, he bought us time to create a portkey. It was during the first war. My son was eighteen. We both escaped."

"How many people like you are out there? And how many will be willing to help me?"

"Lots of them are out there. How many will be willing to help you? I do not know."

"Just great. Let's say, I do believe your motives for a while, alright?" Even if he didn't, but there was little choice.

"Sure. It was a pleasure. Max will take you to look through the apartments and give you the keys."

The apartment search was boring. Max, whom Carwyn continued to call "boy", was looking at him with ridiculous amounts of respect, opening the doors before him and calling him "Lord Potter". Thankfully, Carwyn wasn't picky. He chose third apartment they went to, just because it was the closest to the Ministry of Magic, where Wizengamot meetings were held. As it turned out, it was also the most luxurious place in London, where many Lords had their flats. The place had a kitchen, two bathrooms and four rooms, but Carwyn didn't care for all that. Apparently, he had inherited lots of money. And renting an apartment in a high-end place wouldn't damage his cause. The flat was also almost empty, only kitchen and bathrooms were equipped.

"Ok, boy. That will be it. I won't need anything else."

"Of course, sir, Lord Potter. Thank you for not telling Mrs. Bishop. She would fire me."

"No problem. Just watch out for future, Max" he waved his hand. The man stood uncertainly.

"Sir?"

"Yes, boy?"

"Could you sign my paper?"

"Sing your paper?" Carwyn raised his eyebrows.

Max nodded.

"Fine. I will do it, but tell me, where can I get a mattress and a blanket?"

"Mattress and blanket, Lord Potter?"

"Yeah. To sleep, you know?"

"Of course. The best place would be House and Accessories on Merlin's Alley" he said after a moment.

"And that is where, exactly?"

"At the end of the Diagon. You have to go left. And the shop is on the right."

"Great, thanks."

He signed the paper and the boy disappeared.

Carwyn closed the door behind him.

"Circe. This country begins to creep me out."

He found his best shirt and jacket from the suit. He even put on a tie before going out. Thankfully, he never untied it, because fixing his tie was something that Carwyn never managed to grasp. The change of his attire managed to do it. Even without robes, no one asked any questions when he was buying a mattress. At least up until he signed his name on the bill.

After that, Carwyn almost ran away from the place, sending his new mattress straight to his apartment.

"Ok. That was funny the first time. The second it was boring. Now, it is just blasted madness" he groaned to himself. "It's time to find out what the hell is going on that switched off everybody's brain."

Flourish and Blotts looked like a good place to start with. The bookstore was dusty. Carwyn caught as he entered.

"Merlin, didn't these people hear about modern attitude towards business dealings?"

He managed to escape the curious eyes of the employee and found his way to the history section.

" _The History of Magical England... Victorian Times and Their Impact to The Wizarding Kind... The Third Goblin War... The Great Four... Hogwarts: A History_... yes... here we go!" he muttered to himself. " _Modern Magical History_."

He took the book of the shelf and opened it. The list of chapters immediately draw his attention. Under the number 24. was his own bloody name. "Harry Potter: The Boy Who Lived" was clear. Carwyn suppressed a groan. He was in the bloody history book! There was no possibility that it was connected to the death of the Dark Lord.

"Are you looking for something, son?" asked the voice behind him.

Carwyn jumped, startled, and turned around. It was an owner or an employee standing a few feet away.

"Actually, yes. I do. I am Mercury Goldstein" he said using a name of one of his colleagues from the Clyth. "I am looking for some information on Harry Potter, if you don't mind."

"Foreigner, are you, son?" Carwyn nodded. "This one would be good. And  _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_  and  _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_ , I suppose. Although, they are not yet updated, of course."

"Of course" Carwyn forced a smile.

"Our dear Mister Potter. He saved us all. A real hero, if you ask me. All alone against the You Know Who." Really, Carwyn had no idea "who". He had no idea what the Dark Lords' name was and obviously nobody was going to use it anytime soon. "Fantastic boy."

"I will take all of them. And about his family maybe?"

"Well, I don't have anything on Potters solely, but there is one book on all noble families.  _The History of British Nobility_. A lot did our Mister Potter. No wonder you have interest in him. We all thought that he had abandoned us, but it turned out that he was out there all the time. Fighting. They will have to update the books, though, and chocolate frog cards."

"Chocolate frog cards?" this time Carwyn groaned.

"Ah, yes. You don't have those, do you?" the man smiled. "Chocolate frog cards are in chocolate frogs, sweets. They are not chocolate, of course" the man chuckled at his own, so  _very_ hilarious joke. "They are collectibles. With the greatest wizards of all times."

"Where can I get these chocolate frogs?" groaned Carwyn.

"Sweets' shop, son! Isn't it obvious?"

"Nothing is obvious in this madness" muttered Carwyn to himself. Thankfully, the man didn't hear him. He was just going on and on about how great Harry Potter was. Carwyn paid for the books and went to the sweets' shop.

He walked out of there with the biggest box of chocolate frogs that they had. It contained 99 chocolate frogs. When he asked the shop-assistant "why the hell 99 and not 100?", the women looked at him strangely.

When he walked out of the shop, he checked the time on his phone. It was four pm already and Carwyn decided that he had enough of English idiocy. He walked down the street, ignoring disgusted looks that some shot him. The street was full of wizards. They were all rushing. Carwyn looked around. Bookshops, apothecaries, groceries. Nothing seemed to draw his attention. Until he saw a big, colorful display. The entire building was colorful. The sign above the door said Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. The shop looked so out of place with a big sign saying:

WHY ARE YOU WORRYING ABOUT

YOU-KNOW-WHO?

YOU SHOULD BE WORRYING ABOUT

U-NO-POO —

THE CONSTIPATION SENSATION

THAT'S GRIPPING THE NATION![1]

Whoever owned it, they asked for death. They were blunt. Carwyn thought that was mad. But funny. He always admired the courage. He thought it was foolish, but deserved admiration.

He decided that maybe the owners were interesting enough to deal with some more English stupidity. He pushed the door and entered. The shop was packed with customers. Most of them were kids. Carwyn pushed through the crowed. There were all kind of rather clever products in the shop. Fake wands, some minor love potions, muggle tricks. Anything really. But Carwyn wasn't into jokes.

"Hey, mate. Are you looking for something?" the redhead, tall guy appeared in front of him.

"Just browsing. I am not really into jokes, but you do have some cool stuff here" he answered.

"Thanks. Are you a muggleborn?"

"No."

"Strange. Nobody around here wears muggle fashion."

"Yeah, I noticed."

"So, what are you interested in?"

"Nothing in particular. Arithmancy and Runes. But you know how it goes."

"Kind of. I am Fred Weasley. One of the owners."

"I am Mercury Goldstein. Curse breaker."

"Curse breaker. Nice to meet you Mercury. My older brother's curse breaker too."

"Cool."

"Yeah. Do you want a tour? We have some things that may interest you."

"Sure."

Fred lead him back to muggle tricks and pushed a curtain behind it.

"How are you on shielding charms?"

"Quite good in fact. Why?"

"That's our more serious line. The clothes that contain the shielding charms. You know, cloaks, hats, gloves and all that stuff. Because of the war."

Suddenly, Carwyn was pushed against the wall. Fred Weasley grabbed his arm and hold him against the wall.

"Ok,  _Mercury_ , what are you really doing here?"

"Nothing, I just noticed your shop and went in" scowled Carwyn. "Are you all so blasted paranoid?"

"Yes, we are. So, tell me the truth!"

"It's a truth. I dunno what you mean, idiot!"

"The wards have warned us that you have something on you that's not usual, Mercury. Something that contains magic" someone said. It definitely wasn't Fred, because the voice was coming from larger distance. But it was exactly the same as Fred's.

"My bag. The long one. Open it" he waved his hand, so they could open the bag.

He felt someone removing the bag from his arm and then heard a zipper opening.

"Wow. That's just... wow!"

He felt the body against him relaxing and releasing him. Carwyn jumped from the wall. There were two people with him in the room. Both looked exactly the same. They were twins.

"Man, what's that?"

"It's a stuff. Some people use it instead of a wand, you know?"

"Stuff?! Why the hell do you use stuff?"

"Everybody with my job use them."

"Your job?"

"Yeah, it doesn't matter. It just is like that, so we are more respected."

"Who are you?"

"Nobody. Just Mercury."

"I am George. Do you work for the Death Eaters?"

"No. I do not. I don't believe in killing people and I happened to like muggles."

They looked at him suspiciously.

"Ok, I will just go, alright? I don't want any troubles."

"Ok, Mercury, sorry about that. We didn't want to scare you off. But you know what they say. Just because you're paranoid doesn't mean they aren't after you."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Here. Have a drink."

"No, thanks."

The twins laughed.

"Just as paranoid as we are, are you?"

"What can I say? Just because you're paranoid doesn't mean they aren't after you."

They laughed again.

"Here" something was shoved in his hands. "On us. As an apology. Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder. If you need to escape quickly. Lumos won't work. And Decoy Detonators. They will move on their own and make noise."

"Handy. Thank you."

"No problem, Mercury. Just you know, buy yourself a wand, really..."

"This thing will set off most of the...

"...war wards around here. And with all Death Eaters running around...

"...they won't bring them down anytime soon."

Carwyn nodded. All this finishing each other's sentences was causing him a headache.

"So what are you doing..."

"...in our great country?" asked the twins.

"Working" answered Carwyn, looking through the shelves.

"For whom?"

"Myself, why? I am a scientist. You know freelancer in curse breaking."

"Oh, really..."

"Are you that good?"

"I am sufficient, why?"

"Nothing..."

"We just never knew that..."

"...curse breakers use stuffs instead of wands."

"We're just curious" the twins finished together.

"I'm special kind" Carwyn closed the bag with the stuff and put it on his shoulder. "So far, I have been dismissed by three people, assaulted and heard more than enough about the great hero Harry Potter. You sure have a warm welcoming for the foreigners" he quickly changed the subject.

"Ah, that's why you're wearing muggle clothes. Where are you from?"

"Ireland" answered Carwyn smoothly.

"Interesting. You don't have irish accent and..."

"Irish wear robes."

"I spent a lot of my life travelling" Carwyn explained.

"Of course" muttered the twins together, again. They hadn't believed him. Carwyn ignored that.

"I will go now. Thanks for that. I would appreciate if you didn't mention that to anyone."

"Sure" they spoke.

This time he hadn't believed them.

Carwyn grabbed all his things from the Leaky Cauldron and locked himself in his apartment.

"Thank you, My Lady for surviving this" he said after his apartment's door closed.

He built the basic wards around the apartment and decided that the chocolate frogs would have to suffice till morning. More English wizards would probably lead him to committing a suicide.

"I am changing my name" he groaned, collapsing on the mattress and opening the candy.

He shoved the frog in his mouth, despite her moving and glanced at the card. It was Albus Dumbledore's photo. Carwyn turned the card around and read:

_ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_CURRENTLY HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS_

_Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling._ _1_

"And what's on the card about me? Likes milk and screams a lot?"

Carwyn knew that he entered the United States in November 1981. He was one year and three months old back then, so there was absolutely no way that he had done something great in Great Britain. Unless not killing himself counted.

Carwyn thought a little about his life. Somebody dropped him off to the orphanage on 11th November 1981 in Philly. The only information on the letter was his name, date of birth and place of birth. There was nothing more. Nothing about his parents or family. He never understood why anyone would ever leave a baby like that. If it wasn't for his aggressive and untamed accidental magic, he would be there much longer. Nobody wanted to adopt him, because he was too... intense. Other children called him a freak, because he learnt to read when he was three.

He read through the card one more time. Gellert Grindelwald. Ex-boyfriend of Albus Dumbledore and ex-Dark Lord. He must have been an interesting guy.

Carwyn opened another chocolate frog.

The second card was Bridget Wenlock, who was an Arithmancer and definitely someone who Carwyn knew a lot about. The third some guy named Godric Gryffindor, apparently the co-founder of Hogwarts.

"I hate chocolate. And Great Britain" he muttered, opening his "special bag", and taking out some weed. Something for pleasant dreams would go nicely.

He smoked and chose a book without looking. It was  _Modern Magical History._ He opened it at chapter 24.

Skipping quickly, he spotted his name.

... _Harry Potter, son of pureblood James Potter and muggleborn Lily Potter nee Evans. During the Halloween night of 1981, He Who Must Not Be Named attacked the house, in which the Potter family was staying after the outrageous betrayal of their Secret Keeper, Sirius Black. He Who Must Not Be Named has brutally murdered James and Lily Potter and attempted to murder their son with the killing curse. The baby survived the attempt for thus far unexplained reasons. In addition He Who Must Not Be Named has disappeared since that night..._

Carwyn sat up.

"I survived the killing curse... But that's not possible... Nobody did..." he read the part one more time. "I thought that he misspelled or something... But if I survived it back then... The second time around shouldn't be surprising..."

Carwyn opened his computer. The killing curse separated the soul from the body. It tore out the soul from the body. No one should have the ability to survive it, no matter what. Especially not a one year old kid. So it couldn't be his ability or his work. Someone else must have interfered. At least the first time, if not both. Unless surviving the killing curse once made you immune to the second time.

He searched through the WizNet. Nowhere could he find anything on surviving the killing curse. That wasn't surprising. There was only information about the curse itself and most famous uses. Nothing that would help him. Even the more obscure sites didn't have any information on that.

He couldn't be that special! His mind was irritating enough, depriving him of friends and potential love interest. Now, it was whole new level. Not only would people think that he was boring and know-it-all, but also would think of him as if he was half god or something.

He hoped that coming to Great Britain would change his life a bit. Damn, he was arrogant, but it was a kind of protection towards all who laughed at him, because of photographic memory and intelligence over the top.

And he became a bloody hero of the Wizarding Europe.

Carwyn groaned. His research just got way more complicated. Nobody should ever hear the story about him conquering the Dark Lord.

After all. Carwyn was nothing, if not a survivor. He survived the orphanage, the work at the Clyth, when many others resigned. He survived a mission in Africa.

And he did survive the killing curse. Twice.

[1] it is directly from the book


	4. Malfoy Lord and Werewolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry/Carwyn tries to learn about English and England.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, for delay, I try to post something every weekend, but I had lots of stuff to do lately. I hope you will enjoy new chapter.

The National Magical Library of England was huge. Much bigger than the one in Clyth. Of course, not bigger than at Harvard's, but Carwyn seriously doubted there was any bigger than that.

The staff had barely acknowledged his presence. They seemed rather occupied, so Carwyn asked for direction to the law sector.

There were hundreds of books in it. The only titles on them were years and some other numbers. There was no cataloging system. They were sorted by dates. Carwyn took out random one, sat down at the table and read.

The information in the book was absolutely useless. It was the description of the Wizengamot session from 18th century. It contained some new laws that were introduced and some revisions. The references were made to previous “books”.

Carwyn groaned. He found one of the employees.

“Is there any book that describes the basic of your legal system? Some compendium or something?”

“The basics?”

“Yes.”

“No I don’t think so. Mostly, the noble families pass it through the lines, as no one beside them are entitled to rule. Well, obviously, the people in the Minister’s office are too, but generally it’s either that or studying at Magical University of London.”

“There is nothing. Absolutely nothing?”

“Well, not that I know of” the man shook his head.

That was great. Absolutely great.

“There are some specialist in terms of law. The heads of noble families, but I doubt they would be willing to instruct anyone. You could try professors from MUL.”

“Thank you” Harry waved his hand and returned to his table.

He opened his computer and run some queries through the WizNet. All he found was that the magical UK didn’t have any constitution, just like it counterpart. Everything was based on some simple privileges granted in Magna Charta Libertatum in 13th century by King John Lackland.

He looked around and took the books from 1945. He had to start somewhere and the end of last great war seemed like quite a good point. Later he had to find out why the hell the Crefydd was prohibited. But at the time he needed some more basic informations.

The reading turned out rather useless, but Carwyn expected that the more he would read, the more sense it would all make. His only issue was that it would take forever. Even with his abilities to read quickly and remember.

He was reading for quite some time when he felt someone staring at him. He raised his eyes to see the blonde man again. Lord Malfoy. He carried some books and parchments.

“Good morning, Lord Malfoy. Are you going to be standing there all day and staring at me?” he asked.

The man flinched subtly and Carwyn frowned. Malfoy didn’t look like someone who would flinch. He looked every inch a Lord he was. Confident, composed, regal, imposing. And yet he flinched. It was surprising.

“Good morning, Hybrach” he said slowly.

“Is there a problem, Lord Malfoy?”

“No, there isn’t. May I sit?”

“Of course” Carwyn nodded.

Lucius Malfoy slowly put his books on the opposite side of the table and sat down. He looked at the man in front of him. Hybrach Carwyn was sweeping pages quickly. Lucius observed him silently. The only two people that read so quickly was himself and Severus. Probably also the Dark Lord, but Lucius had never actually seen him reading. The man in front of him was gifted and powerful. Like the Dark Lord. He could be the new one, for all Lucius knew. For all Dumbledore knew. They knew nothing about the man.

And Lucius would do everything to stop the man from becoming the new Dark Lord. Even kill him.

Now, he needed to find out everything that could be found in England about Crefydd. He would know then, what exactly was the agenda of Hybrach Carwyn, Harrison James Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the One Who Conquered the Dark Lord. The influence he would gain from this was enormous.

Lucius wanted to bring back the old ways, but not for the price of helping a new Dark Lord rise. He yearned the balance. But what did Harry Potter yearn?

The man was reading through law books. It was rather useless for someone who had no idea how the British system worked. But Lucius had no intention of helping him for now. He settled down for reading the law books. He needed some more information.

Carwyn was irritated. He was sitting in the library again, trying to get through the bloody laws. In front of him sat Lucius Malfoy. Again. During the last three days, Malfoy was going through law books, just as he was. Only, he was reading those from 1890s. Carwyn assumed that he was looking for information on Crefydd. The Malfoy Lord was also extremely wary of him. The discreet observation told him that he was not the only one that the man was wary of. However, in his case it was much more evident. He suspected what his problem might have been.

He was a sixteen year old teenager, who was obviously both talented and powerful enough to have two masterships and to kill the Dark Lord, that England had been fighting for quite a long time, as it seemed. And Malfoy Lord knew nothing about him. He was a spy at war. It was obvious that he would be wary of people.

Carwyn ignored the man and started to read another book. So far, he gained nothing from reading. The bill he had read were implemented only for the war time. And then for the aftermath. Carwyn read them, because they could have some resemblance to those that were used in the war that he had just ended. He got just to the abolishing of these bills the previous day and hoped for something more

It was the book from 1957. The only concern of entire book was a werewolf bill. The first point of the bill sent him into absolute shock. He read the page again and again and again.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me” he muttered to himself, frowning. “What the fuck is this?”

At that Malfoy Lord raised his eyes at him.

“Problem, Hybrach?” he asked.

“Yes, definitely” Carwyn confirmed.

The man straightened a little to see what was he reading.

“Ah, werewolf regulations.”

“Is that some kind of a joke?”

“What do you mean?”

Carwyn pushed the book in his direction.

“This” he pointed at the first paragraph.

_1\. We declare that lycans shall not have the full rights of the wizards._

_2\. We revoke the citizenship of every one carrying the lycanthropy. [...]_

_17\. Every lycan shall present himself to the Ministry of Magic within three months from passing this bill or within two weeks from being bitten to register as a lycanthrope. [...]_

_21\. Every lycan shall be sterilized. [...]_

_25\. Every lycan shall have the responsibility of informing his prospective employer of his condition. [...] The list of positions available for lycans is enclosed in Annex to The Lycanthrope’s Regulation Bill No. 3._

_26\. Lycans shall not be allowed to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. [...]_

_31\. Every lycan shall be held responsible for biting another human being. The punishment for it will be Dementor’s Kiss. [...]_

And so on and so forth.

“Who the hell has passed this bullshit?”

“Wizengamot would be an obvious answer” muttered Lucius.

Carwyn scowled at him and Malfoy Lord backed slightly. Carwyn considered apologizing, but he suspected it wouldn’t be welcomed.

“You know, I think you, English idiots, have gotten exactly what you deserved. Is it strictly kept?” Lucius felt little offended by his words, but his answered nonetheless.

“It is stricter now. After... Greyback.”

“Greyback?”

“He was...” Malfoy hesitated. “The Dark Lord’s pet werewolf.”

“And the werewolf I have met?”

“Remus Lupin. He may be a hero, but he is still a werewolf.”

Carwyn closed his book sharply. "The doings of one man should not affect the treatment of the entire race."

He stood up. “Thank you. I think I have a business meeting to attend. Till the next time.”

Malfoy Lord nodded.

Thirty minutes later, Carwyn was back in Garnurok’s office.

“Carwyn. I thought we had a meeting sometime next week” the goblin said instead of greeting.

“Indeed, we do. However, I am here for something a little bit different. You see, Garnurok, I started to introduce myself to your magnificent law and read about werewolves’ regulations today. Well, I have read the first page anyway.”

“Rather harsh, isn’t it?”

“I see we agree on that.”

“Yes, we do. However, I fail to understand what does it have to do with me.”

“I have to transfer some funds from the USA. I thought it would not be necessary so quickly, but I guess the circumstances have changed.”

“Of course, we can do that, but can I inquire as to why?”

“Well, as you know, I want to restore Crefydd. That basically means that one of my future goals is to create a circle here in the UK. Clyth usually has a lot of support staff. Librarians, administration, teachers, cooks, researchers, everything really. Bendithios do usually their work and they need help. I was going to start a company that would lay the foundations for this staff at the later date. However, finding out about the werewolves situation in this magic forsaken land, has sped up my plans. I won’t need cooks for now, but I could use researchers or some businessmen. The money for that will come from States.”

Garnaruk was staring at him.

“You want to employ werewolves for your so-called company.”

“You saw right through me.”

“You won’t find many that are educated.”

“That can be remedied, can’t it? And they are allowed to carry wands, aren’t they?”

“Yes, they are. But not much above that, actually.”

“And I will need office space. Perhaps some building on Diagon Alley, so I don’t have to apparate, floo or use any other means of magical travel.”

“That can be arranged, but I should warn you about the public response.”

“You know England better than I do. What can I expect?”

“I honestly have no idea. It may cause an outrage or you may help to see them as humans, but I doubt anyone could foresee that.”

“I don’t care. I need to fix this bloody country and I have to start somewhere. Make a statement. Employing werewolves is as good as any other.”

“Do you care about the werewolves?”

“I don’t. But I do care about balance. Balance between the Dark and the Light. Balance between humans and nonhumans. That’s how magic works. Ensuring the balance will leave me to do my research on magic, which is something I do care about.”

“We will rent you the space.”

“Thank you, Garnaruk. I appreciate your assistance.”

Three days after meeting Hybrach Carwyn in the library Lord Lucius Malfoy was reading his morning newspaper. Unfortunately, he hadn’t found a lot about Crefydd. Only some basic references in the bills and books. Most of the books from Malfoy library concerning the subject were hidden after the Maximus la Fey’s uprising. And Lucius had no idea where to find them. Cornelius Malfoy never knew and both of his brothers, who hid them, died in Azkaban before they could tell him anything.

He flipped the page and froze in shock.

Usually, the announcement's part of _The Prophet_ wasn’t exactly interesting. However, that wasn’t the case. The entire page was covered in one big ad.

He read the text.

_Heir Harrison James Potter seek for werewolf-employees for the research team. Interviews will be carried on June 6th and 9th at Diagon Alley 34 from 9am. No humans need to apply. The requirements will be discussed during the interviews for specific positions._

Lucius couldn’t believe his eyes. ‘No humans need to apply’. What exactly was that? Potter was a human. That was tested in St. Mungos as soon as they ensured that he wasn’t dying. Was he so selfless to employ the werewolves just like that? Or was it some deeper agenda that Lucius was missing.

He saw his ring flashing and knew that Albus Dumbledore had read the paper and called an emergency meeting. He sighed. The Order of the Phoenix was at times unbearable for an ex-Death Eater. No matter how big of a hero he was declared. At least Severus was going to be there.

He apparated to the Grimmould Place 12.

“Malfoy” Molly Weasley sneered his name ‘in greeting’, when he entered the kitchen. Beside her, there was only Remus Lupin already present.

“Lupin” Lucius nodded his head.

“Lucius. Have you seen it?”

“The paper? Of course. I was reading it when I got the message.”

“He wants to employ werewolves. Nobody ever wants to do that. I was wondering if he actually tries to commit political suicide or become a new Dark Lord.”

Lucius shrugged.

“Does he want to be a new Dark Lord?” groaned the werewolf

Lucius didn’t think so after the announcement. But he wasn’t about to say anything to Lupin. He was going to wait for everyone else to arrive and maybe he would say something.

“I bet he does” scowled Black coming into the kitchen. “Employing werewolves is just the first step.”

Lucius sat down in the corner. He couldn’t quite understand Lupin’s and Black’s attitude towards the issue. One was a werewolf and the other werewolf’s mate. It was absolutely idiotic of them. But Lupin has repressed his true nature. He was no more than a guard dog. Fenrir Greyback explained it to the Dark Lord once. Before Lucius was uncovered as a spy. The werewolf power came from embracing their nature. Their inner wolf as Greyback called it. The physique, the healing. And Lupin was always tired. Weak. Lucius had never seen Greyback tired. He could go on for days without a single break. He experienced that himself.

Thankfully, everybody ignored him. For them he was just a Death Eater who tried to save his own skin. People started to gather. Some ministry aurors, teachers. Finally, he saw Severus Snape and his young wife, Hermione.

The man saw him and they both approached him.

“Lucius” Severus nodded.

“Lord Malfoy” the girl bowed.

“Lady Prince, please sit” he vacated his seat.

“Thank you.”

Hermione Granger was one of Ravenclaw finest. She was in love with every book she could find. Thankfully, that included those on magical etiquette and traditions. And she loved magic. Any kind of magic. Somehow she didn’t lose this muggleborn-childlike attitude towards it. Moreover, she was one of the few that embraced the wizarding culture. Even if she didn’t agree with some parts of it. Her love for magic and magical was something that Lucius envied her. She loved every spell, every potions. And that was probably the reason why Severus could stand her as his wife.

They married simply because of protection his position offered. As one of the brightest witches in her generation she was a great interest of late Dark Lord. When he killed her entire family, Severus was coerced into marrying his student by Dumbledore. Lucius thought it was rather good match. His best and only friend was surprisingly content with the girl after he found out that below the knows-it-all attitude were vast amounts of intelligence. And the girl was a surprise too. Not many could have tamed the Slytherin Prince. But she had managed it somehow. Not that Severus would ever admit it or even allow anyone else any measure of control over him. But after almost a year of marriage, the girl hold a lot of power over his friend. But she was too noble to use it.

“How are you, Lucius?” Severus interrupted his trail of thoughts.

“Fine.”

Severus shot him a look that indicated that he didn’t believe him and started asking some other question, but before he could finish formulating the sentence, Albus Dumbledore entered the room.

“Good morning everyone” he greeted them. “I assume that most of you knows why we had gathered.”

“Of course, we know, Albus!” scowled Black. “My godson is a bloody Dark Wizard.”

“I wouldn’t drew such a conclusion just yet, Sirius. But there is a possibility.”

“There are such idiots” muttered Severus.

“Harry Potter or Hybrach Carwyn like he wants people to call him has decided to employ werewolves in his _research team_. Only werewolves. I quote here “no humans need to apply”. That’s exactly what his ad in the today’s morning issue of _The Daily Prophet._ It is indeed concerning and we have to entertain the possibility of him being a rising Dark Lord” explained Dumbledore.

“I will sooner kill him then let him become another Voldemort” scowled Black.

There were some mutterings of agreement among the gathered. Lucius rolled his eyes. There were thousands of possibilities as to why Hybrach decided to employ werewolfs. One of them was being a rising Dark Lord. Lucius was rather puzzled by man’s reaction to the werewolves’ bill, but unless Carwyn was really good in hiding his emotions it didn’t indicated the will _to rule them all_.

“We can’t have another Dark Lord. Especially, since the boy is so powerful” said the acting Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt. “The werewolves are essentially Dark creatures.”

“Excuse me!” spoke Hermione Snape. “I think you are all overreacting. And it is very reassuring to hear what you really think about mister Lupin.”

Lucius wondered sometimes if the girl didn’t have some Gryffindor in her. From time to time she acted like a real lioness.

“Mrs. Snape. I don’t see how...” started Lupin, but girl interrupted him.

“But I do, mister-dark-creature” Lupin blinked. “I can’t believe how can you out of all people be such a hypocrite. You are a werewolf! And you, mister Black, are his mate. How can you condemn Heir Potter... Hybrach... for trying to help your own kind?! And you didn’t even asked him why he did this! You don’t know him at all. You just assumed that because of his abilities and power to kill Voldemort he is a Dark Wizard, a rising Dark Lord. You have no idea about his motives. You don’t even know the guy. You all met him once. _Once._ Maybe he just wants to help them! Have you thought about that? Or you just think that mister Lupin is one and only werewolf on earth that is capable of working and socializing with humans? Because as I see it, Hybrach, is employing the people that have nowhere to go to. Nobody to turn to! The people that are overlooked because of their condition! And you, mister Lupin should understand that best! Not talking about rising Dark Lords!”

She shouted the last few lines at them. And that shocked them speechless. Severus groaned discreetly and Lucius turned slightly to him.

“Mrs. Snape...” started Dumbledore. “I understand your position, but werewolves are naturally dark. They are aligned with the dark.”

“And mister Lupin is a werewolf. I don’t see him going on a rampage and killing everybody on sight! According to you all we should threw him out of here together with mister Black, because they are mated” responded Hermione. “Maybe Hybrach is a rising Dark Lord, or maybe not. But we can’t say he is, just because he wants to employ werewolves. Maybe that has some meaning in his religion!”

Albus Dumbledore blinked.

“I remember Crefydd, Mrs. Snape. I am old enough. It was a brutal, dark religion, that used people as sacrifices. I am afraid you are wrong about young Carwyn.”

“No, it wasn’t” Andromeda Tonks joined the debate and some people stared disbelievingly at her. Lucius concentrated on the woman. She had access to the Black library in her childhood. She could know something.

“Do you know something about Crefydd, Mrs. Tonks?”

“Indeed, I do. And what you are referring to, Albus, was how Maximus la Fey had twisted the old religion for his own gain. The old religion was based on the balance between the Light and the Dark and Hybrachs and Bendithios were the guards of this balance. It was meant to allow everybody to live in peace and practise accordingly to their alignment to magic. It was a cult of magic itself in the pure form. They revered the Lady Magic and served Her.”

“Really?” there was a real interest in Hermione Snape’s voice. Lucius mentally groaned. Of course, she would be curious. The girl’s interest would be her downfall.

“Yes.”

“And how do you know that?” scowled Sirius Black.

“If you used sometimes the library in your own house, cousin, you would know that too.”

“Oh, so you read something in the darkest library in England and think that’s true. For all you know, our dear family could made that up, because they allied with la Fey!”

“Actually, I know they didn’t, Sirius, because I have a Mastership in British Magical History, if you remember. Blacks didn’t ally with Maximus la Fey. They were actually opposing him. As were the Malfoys. In the end, of course it didn’t matter, because they opposed the banning of Crefydd as the third side to the conflict and were all thrown in Azkaban.”

That was a new information for Lucius. He thought that Antoine and Marius Malfoy had been on la Fey’s side.

“So, there were no human sacrifices” said Hermione revealed.

“No, of course, not. The Magic doesn’t require human sacrifice apart from few exceptions. But it is almost always life for life situations” explained Andromeda. “I have met Hybrach Carwyn few days ago and ate breakfast with him. He didn’t strike me as a new Dark Lord, to be honest. We made rather pleasant conversation.”

“Andromeda, this can be very dangerous” warned Albus.

“I will be a judge as to what is a danger to me, Albus. I am a grown up woman. Black woman in fact. I can protect myself quite fine or I wouldn’t be still alive. Hybrach Carwyn is also partly a Black, if you remember, and he was perfectly cordial.”

“You’re right, Andy” Lucius surprised even himself when he spoke. “I also met Hybrach a few times in National Magical Library. I also may know the reason why he decided to hire werewolves.”

“Shut up, Death Eater. Nobody asked you for opinion” scowled one of the Weasley boys. Lucius ignored him. They couldn’t even come up with better insults than “Death Eater”.

“Lucius, my boy, do tell, what this reason might be” asked Dumbledore and Lucius scowled at being called a boy.

“We, Hybrach and I, were doing research. Well, I was doing my research and he was doing his. However, we sit at the same table at the library. He was reading the bills issued by Wizengamot and he found the werewolves’ bill. He asked me, if it was executed. When I confirmed, he thanked me and left, saying that he had a business meeting to attend to. That was three days ago and I have not seen him since. I think he might genuinely want to help the werewolves, but his reasons I do not know.”

“Have you observed him, my boy?”

“Yes, I did. Apart from strange things that he uses and annoying habit of running his hand through his hair when he is irritated, I have not noticed any murderous urges” he finished sarcastically. “But as a Death Eater I probably do not have experience in noticing  Dark Lords.”

“Oh, come on, Malfoy, you probably want to find yourself a new master, so you could whore yourself to him. And he’s better looking than Voldemort, isn’t he?” asked Black.

Lucius paled terribly.

“Congratulations, Black!” scowled Severus. “Your godson is our new so-called Dark Lord. You are probably proud of your godfather-ly abilities. Oh, no, wait. You have none. Because instead of handling yourself over to aurors, requesting the Veritaserum and taking care of your godson, you went after Pettigrew and got yourself thrown into Azkaban. And now, when your godson has returned, you are willing to label him as a new Dark Lord, without even trying to meet him, get to know him. You ignored his every request in St. Mungos. Oh, your _dear_ James would be so proud of you. Abandoning his child not only once, but twice. Are you that dense, or are you just trying to cover up your mistakes, so you won’t have to explain to him, why his godfather left him?”

“Severus” Albus warning voice was perfectly clear in the silence after man words.

“I only speak the truth. We don’t know the brat. We have no idea who he is, what he does and why. Maybe you shall wait till you announce that he is a Dark Lord to the general public until you at least talk to him. That’s what made so many of my Slytherins join the Dark Lord. Because they were labeled “dark” as soon as the Hat screamed “Slytherin”. I will not have it done to Lily’s child, because of your pettiness. I have not eaten my breakfast, so I will go to attend it, before this nonsense will contaminate me. Come on, Lucius, Hermione. I’ve got enough of this folly for today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/reviews make me happy. Especially when they are a critic of my language. Without constructive critic one cannot learn


	5. Interviews, rituals and Lady Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was quite a long time since I wrote anything. I have been fighting myself to start writing again and I finally managed to do so. Hopefully, it will last and at least some of it will be worthy of posting anywhere. 
> 
> I do hope I will finish this and some of my other stories some day. I will most certainly try my best. 
> 
> It's not beta-ed, but I like to think I improved my English a bit, since I last wrote anything (I do see quite a few of my previous mistakes).
> 
> Hope, you will enjoy it.

Lucius, Severus and Hermione apparated to Prince Manor straight after the meeting.

Hermione gently grabbed Lord Malfoy’s arm and lead him to a chair. He was still awfully pale after the accusation made by Sirius Black.

“Are you alright, Lucius?” Severus asked.

Blonde man nodded jerkily. He was not going to think about Black being an asshole. The man had no idea what he was talking about.

“I shall be fine" he managed a steady voice.

“I will get us some breakfast” Hermione said, kissing Severus’ cheek, and slipped quietly out of the room, followed by a very proud and somewhat heated gaze of Hogwarts' resident Potion Master.

“She is very perceptive and she suits you well” Lucius observed. “Admittedly, I was not convinced when Dumbledore proposed this arrangement for the first time, but I can see now that she makes you happy. I would have thought that both of you would be jumping at the chance of breaking the bond, as soon as the war was over, but I don’t see that happening any time soon.”

Severus Snape blushed a bit.

“You’re right. We talked after Potter showed up with the Dark Lord’s body” he admitted. “We will stay married for the time being” he let out a suffering sigh.

“Oh, come on, Severus. I solemnly doubt it’s such a hardship for you” Lucius teased lightly, as his face regained some of its coloring.

“You are right. It’s not. Hermione is insistent that she is happy the way things are” Severus nodded, not willing to actually bring up the subject about Lucius’ paling when Black accused him of being the Dark Lord’s whore.

"She certainly seems like she is, Severus. Enjoy it. She challenges you in a way few ever had. She is brilliant, young with that seems to like you the way you are."

"She does, doesn't she?" Severus said with quite a lot of well-hidden wonder in his voice. Lucius only caught it, because they had been friends for a very long time. “You really don’t think that Potter is a raising Dark Lord?” Severus suddenly switched the subject.

“To be honest” Lucius paused, getting lost in his thoughts for the moment, trying to articulate his opinion. “I cannot promise you that. There are too many unknowns at this point. However, none of my interactions with him so far indicated that. He appeared to be genuinely distressed over the werewolves’ treatment. The whole notion of Crefydd is quite unusual, but it does seem that it helped Hybarch with killing the Dark Lord, and that is enough for me for the time being. I will do some research in the Malfoy library and contact Andy to get more information. I am not willing to cast the suspicion on the boy based solely on our ignorance.”

“You are absolutely right, as usual.”

Hermione returned with house elves behind them, catching the end if Lucius’ explanation.

“I have started on some research regarding the war with le Fay, if you wish to see it” she mentioned.

“Of course, you did” Severus muttered exasperated.

“Severus, you know quite well that my mind cannot stand the mystery” the young woman laughed slightly.

Severus sent her another this time poorly-hidden, heated gaze and Lucius decided that Lady Prince’s research would have to wait for another occasion. It was quite obvious that his best friend was quite turned on by his wife putting Black and Lupin in their place.

He made his retreat as soon as the breakfast was over, leaving them to their own devices.

With the way Hermione Snape looked at Severus by the time they offered him a coffee, he was certain that there would be no divorce between them any time soon, if at all.

***

The first werewolf that showed up, Mark Levard, was obviously rather desperate. He looked about twenty five and had only OWLs, which were the basic exams in magic, as Carwyn had found out. The man looked like he hadn’t eaten in years. Carwyn looked at him for two seconds and said.

“Werewolves are entitled only to the basic salary, right? Two hundred galleons a month, am I right?”

“One fifty these days” answered the werewolf.

“Ok, I will employ you. As a researcher. Next week we will sign the deal, if you will agree. You will get the salary plus two hundred bonus for apartment and fifty for food.”

“But the basic salary...”

“Basic salary is one hundred fifty, the rest is bonus. There is nothing about bonuses in the entire bill. I have studied it quite thoroughly.”

“But! That’s a standard human salary!” the man shouted.

“Well, if you don’t want to...”

“No, I accept. I do!”

“Great, come on Wednesday at 9am.”

At the end of the day he had three employees. He suspected that once the word about him and the jobs, he would have much more. That was exactly his aim, when he decided to have a weekend between the interviewing days. Thankfully, the money his parents had left him was way more than enough to employ a hundred werewolves for a hundred years. He would still have to set up some business dealings apart from his new Gringott’s job, but that was partially why he was trying to find employees. Business was not his strongest suit.

The entire thing did leave him a little doubting though. Only one of the employees had his education finished, which meant that he had NEWTS. No mastership, but Carwyn wasn’t expecting it with the restriction put on the werewolves in the bill.

Just as he was leaving a man entered his office. Well, “office” was an exaggeration. He had one desk in completely empty room.

“Evening” the man bowed slightly. He was obviously a werewolf, but much different than the ones Carwyn had met in England. He wore an elegant and quite expensive robes. Nothing Twilfitt and Tattings’ standard, but still way better than the others. He also looked well fed.

“Evening” Carwyn answered after assessing the man.

“My name is Claudius Cooper. And I am here about the job offer.”

“I guessed as much. Please, come in and sit.”

The man sat down on the chair in front of the desk.

“You do have some work to do about this place” he said lightly.

“Interesting beginning for a job interview.”

“Especially, after what I suspect were rather desperate, underfed, clothed in rags werewolves. Am I right?”

“Indeed. So, tell me why are you so different?”

“Because I am a pureblooded wizard from a family that helps me, even if they like to pretend I do not exist.”

“If they support you financially, why are you looking for a job?” asked Carwyn.

“I do not want to be a poor relative who lives off his parents, siblings and cousins the entire life. I am rather... ambitious.”

“And you obviously can’t find a job in this country.”

“Obviously. I was bitten at the beginning of the war. September 1992. By Greyback’s werewolves. My dear father sent me away to France before my second change. He would not have his werewolf son in England, where everybody could see him. Thanks to that I earned my Mastership in Numerology. France is a bit more lenient than England in werewolves’ department.”

“You have a mastery.”

“And some experience at more skilled work than a manual labor, too. A year only, but probably that’s way more than anyone who will come here.”

Carwyn raised his eyebrows.

“Confident, are you?”

“I know lots about my kind’s situation in England. And it’s only getting worse. And you may or may not be its salvation. I came from France as soon as I heard, but my family won’t be... pleased with it. As I said they like to pretend I don’t exist. That’s why I would need some guarantees, if they will cut me loose for it. And from what I have heard so far, you need someone like me. Someone who knows England and its mentality. It would be mutually beneficial.”

“Straight to the point. Unexpected, but welcomed. You want to use me. I want to use you. Mutually beneficial, indeed.”

“I won’t say that using you is not part of my agenda. It is. You are currently the most important person in England. And I am ambitious, as I have mentioned. I need you. Had I not been a werewolf, I would probably be already employed in one of the biggest companies. Malfoys’ Industries or Nott&Sons. However, I am. My only chance for not being overlooked is having a support. With your support and experience in working under you, I can get that. Well, at least I will in a few years, if you don’t fuck this up.”

Carwyn laughed. This man might just be what he needed, for both his business dealings and lack of education in regards to England’s political scene.

“I don’t intend to. And I anticipate that it won’t be all that difficult. I will employ you as my personal assistant if you are willing. However, it will be a full time job. And the contract for at least three years. We may renegotiate its terms, but I expect you to work for me for that period of time or longer. Unless, we will find that we are unsuitable for each other.”

“I am not scared of working, and I do not have anything against three years contract. However, the money may be an issue. Especially with the basic salary allowed for the werewolves.”

“I found a way around it. It’s called “additional perks”. I’ll pay for your apartment, preferably near mine, for your meals, clothes, and anything you may need. I have a question though. Do you know anything about the law and Wizengamot?”

“I am a fourth son” Claudius answered calmly.

“And that means...?”

“No, I do not. I have three older brothers that could assume the Lordship. Only two first were educated in that. But I do know how to move around the elite circles and I was educated quite thoroughly in business.”

“Well, and here I thought you were the answer to all my prayers” Carwyn muttered pensively. “There is a compelling spell on the room that encourages you to speak the truth” he said suddenly.

“Is that legal?” it was Claudius’ turn to raise the eyebrows.

“Everything's legal unless you get caught. However, I wouldn’t know. In States, it is used during all job interviews. Common practise. Anyway, I have another question and that’s why I told you. You are not compelled to answer.”

Claudius nodded.

“Are you gay?”

“Is sleeping with you a requirement for the job?”

“Of course, not! There is this bloody ball, that I have to attend. And I will need a straight man to go with.”

“A straight man? I would like to understand your reasoning behind it.”

“Well, I am not willing to take a woman, as I, myself, am a homosexual. I will not pretend for the sake of the wizarding world. Secondly, I could take a homosexual male, however, in that case he would probably be expecting some sort of dating arrangement or even long-term relationship, seeing as I was named a _hero_ ” he snarled the last word with disgust. “I am not willing to jump into a relationship with a complete stranger. Sex is one thing, but being in a relationship with Hybarch is a totally different matter. Therefore, I would like to avoid any misconceptions by taking a straight male. No expectations and I will stay true to myself.”

Claudius nodded. It made some sort of weird sense.

“I am indeed straight.”

“Would you like to go with me?”

“You aren’t one for beating around the bush, are you?”

“I am actually, but I do want you to be my personal assistant and therefore, I would like us to have as healthy relationship as possible. I will not divulge all of my secrets, but I will be straight-forward about everything I can.”

“I find this acceptable. And yes, I will join you for the ball.”

“Perfect!” Carwyn grinned. “Now, about these etiquette that I have to master…”

***

In the end, Carwyn decided that Claudius was indeed sent by the Magic itself to save him. He recommended multiple books about the wizarding customs and trained Carwyn well into the night in some basics, especially the greetings, the hierarchy of titles and correct way to bow.

When Carwyn finally returned to his apartment, he was extremely tired. He obviously still did not manage to recover from his ordeal with the Dark Lord.

Unfortunately, he had more work to do. His second report to the Circle in the US received a response. Yr Uwch was deeply concerned with the state of England disarray. Not that Carwyn blamed him. The only reason why he wasn’t running as fast as possible back home was because he was not allowing himself to fail his first independent assignment. Yr Uwch wanted to know, if Carwyn needed any support from his fellow Bendithios.

Carwyn decided it was far too dangerous so far to include anyone else, as Crefydd was technically still banned in the UK, and he was probably only allowed to stay, because he killed the Dark Lord.

No, it would require much more work, before Crefydd could be reestablished in England and more Bendithios could come. Work that he really did not want to do. What Carwyn really craved was time to do research and serve Lady Magic. So far, it seemed that he would have to become a political player, if he wanted to achieve some semblance of peace and balance. Only then, he would be free to pursue the study of magic.

He quickly typed the response, laying out his reasoning and hoping that Yr Uwch would agree with him. He certainly did not want to start another war. With that thought in mind, he fell into deep sleep. 

*** 

The morning came sooner than Carwyn would like. He woke up around five o’clock just as the morning sun started to light the streets below.

It had been ages since he managed a full morning prayer ritual without interruptions, therefore he decided it was time to thank Lady Magic for her blessings. 

He washed himself and put on his white toga over his naked body. The preparations for the ritualistic prayer were quite simple. At least when only one person partook in the prayer and it was held on a normal day, instead of solstices or equinoxes. Come to think of it, Summer Solstice, Midsummer, was quickly approaching and he would be wise to celebrate it, even if only in the privacy of his own home. 

The morning prayer required only a runically-carved wooden bowl, filled with water and a burning of a mixture of herbs. It was an offering to the Lady Magic. The most problematic part of the prayer was the fact that one had to also consume some hallucinogenic herbs, although only occasionally, definitely not on a day-to-day basis.

Carwyn took out the chalk made from magical herbs to write all the runes required for morning prayer. Technically, all that should have been done on the stone, outside. Even during the winter, which was rather cruel, as the ritual was to be performed naked and barefoot, apart from the very light toga that did not cover even half of the performers’ bodies. Carwyn often had performed the morning prayers half-buried in snow, while he was studying in Cylch in  Wyoming.

Carwyn filled the bowl with water and started writing the required runes on the floor with chalk, as he sung the prayer to his Lady.

_Your every hard punishment I shall take_

_Before your power I shall humble_

_But save me, milady, from contempt_

_From hate protect me, milady_

_Cause you are the endless good_

_Which words cannot express_

_So, keep me from disdain_

_And release me from my hate_

The quiet voice carried through the room as Carwyn set the herbs on fire and ate a mixture that he always carried with him.

_Let your decisions come true_

_Let your will occur_

_But save me, milady, from contempt_

_From hate protect me, milady_

_Your decision shall come true_

_Let your will occur_

_But save me, milady from contempt_

_From hate protect me, milady_

_(translation of a song - a very inadequate one - of Modlitwa o Wchodzie Slonca (A Prayer at the Sunrise) by Jacek Kaczmarski, with a change from milord to milady)_

The fire slowly died down and the world became a bit blurred as the hallucinogens took hold of him.

_“Carwyn. Harry. Hybarch. Bendithios” Carwyn heard within himself._

_He saw blurred faces of people. Some he knew. There was Yr Uwch passing by, some kids from Cylch running around._

_“Love, come here” he heard himself saying suddenly. He walked bare-footed among the blooming cherry tries, touching the white flowers with the tips of his fingers._

_“You are just like your mother” the dark eyes stared at him for a second and disappeared just a quickly as they appeared._

_There was a crowd screaming and cheering. A man with blurred face stood on the stairs of Gringotts._

_“Sentenced to a life in Azkaban.” The room full of sitting wizards in robes, listening to a woman’s speech. “Without a possibility of parole.”_

_The fight broke out. Magic flying around him, as he ducked the green of the Killing Curse._

_“And cherish you, and protect you. To the gates of death and beyond.”_

Finally, the images ended and darkness claimed him. He woke up much later, groggy and still dizzy.

“Oh, fuck. That wasn’t the most pleasant morning prayer I ever had” he muttered to himself.

The whole divination part of the prayers’ rituals always left him slightly frustrated. He managed to gather himself from the floor and stand up on wobbly legs. Unfortunately, he did not have the luxury of rest after the prayers. He had to go back to the National Magical Library and do his research, before going to the Victory Ball.

Carwyn himself thought it was way too early for any kind of victory celebrations. After all, there was a bunch of the Dark Lord’s followers still around. As far as he knew, only about twenty of them were caught in the immediate aftermath of him appearing in the St. Mungos. One of which was Draconis Malfoy, son of Lord Lucius Malfoy, who was awaiting his trial in Azkaban prison.

He managed to dress, in spite of his dizziness and walked out the door. The wizarding alley was already booming with life. It was surprising that people already felt like they were safe. Carwyn certainly had no illusions about that.

He walked the entire way to the Library in an attempt to shake of the hallucinogenic effects of the morning prayers. Despite them, he felt lighter than in months. The morning prayers had always had a calming effect on the participants, and Carwyn was no exception. They allowed him to reclaim his inner peace and balance, that he had yearned for for so long. On the other hand, the images were most disconcerting. They did not give him any indication as the place in time. He had no idea if he saw the past, the present or the future. He was never particularly good at divination. He lacked any sort of talent and Lady Magic rarely graced him with anything usable. Apart perhaps, from him calling someone _love_. That definitely had not occurred yet in his life. Unless, he mistook his father or some other ancestor for himself.

He finally made his way to the library and to the same table as previously, gathering a few books on the way. Lord Malfoy was already there. And he also had a companion with him. Carwyn recognized the girl, or rather young women from St. Mungos.

“Lord Malfoy” he nodded his head as approached.

“Hybarch Carwyn” Malfoy bowed lightly. “Already back here?”

“Yes, indeed. I need some more research done” he tilted his head towards a bushy-haired woman. “I apologize. I think I remember you from the hospital, but it was all a bit… blurred” he lied smoothly.

“Hermione Snape” the woman introduced herself.

“Ah, Lady Prince” Carwyn bowed lightly, ignoring her a bit surprised look. “It’s a pleasure. I am Hybarch Carwyn and I hope you will forgive me my lack of manners the last time we saw each other. I was feeling a bit confused at that point. 

Hermione laughed lightly.

“No offense taken. I can imagine you were in quite a disturbed state, having just defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.”

“Indeed, Lady Prince. I had a very busy year, and I fear I might have gone a bit feral with lack of human contact. I assure you that was only a one time occasion. I am usually much more composed.” 

“I can see that, Hybarch.”

“I shall not interrupt you, milady, milord. We all have our assignments to complete” Carwyn sat down and opened another one of the law books. It contained all the laws made after the end of the last war, starting in 1981. One that he, himself, apparently ended. The majority of the bills had to do with sentencing and reparations. Apparently, Lord Malfoy was accused of being a Death Eater, the Dark Lord follower, at one point. So was, Lord Prince. Both managed to elude Azkaban and obviously opposed the Dark Lord in the second. Miraculously, also ended by Carwyn. 

Lady Magic worked mysterious ways. And Carwyn was not about to question her. Weirdly, nowhere in the books, he could find a mention of the Dark Lord’s name. It was in none of the modern history books, nor was it in the sentencing. Only the goblins referred to him as Voldemort. Not terribly imaginative. It translated as _Flight from death_ in French. Obviously, it was not the man’s real name, unless the guy’s mother had a really skewed sense of humor.

“If you don’t mind me asking, Hybarch” Lady Prince interrupted. “Would you like to join us for lunch?”

Carwyn broke his concentration startled only to see a fleeting expression of incredulity on Lord Malfoy’s face.

“Thank you, are you sure?” he looked at Lady Prince, but the question was really directed at Lord Malfoy. He really did not think that the man was quite comfortable with him.

“Yes, of course, Lord Malfoy and I typically go to one of the cafes around here for lunch, if we are working together. And to be honest, I am quite curious about you and would not mind asking you a few questions, if you are agreeable.”

Carwyn chuckled slightly.

“Ah, cunning. It will be my pleasure, Lady Prince, Lord Malfoy” he said and offered her his arm.

Lucius Malfoy cleared his throat, as Hermione took his arm. Hermione Snape shot him a murderous look. Carwyn looked between them for a moment quizzically and then laughed.

“I assure you, Lord Malfoy, I am not flirting with Lady Prince. In all honesty, you would be much more my type then she is. No offense, milady. It’s just how I usually behave, if I am not being attacked.”

Lucius expression showed a moment of shock before going entirely blank and Carwyn thought for a second that he should not have said it so casually.

“Is that something not acceptable around here?”

“Of course, not!” Lady Prince huffed. “Lucius is just being protective of me. You have to understand with the war and all going on for the past several years, we are all on guard at almost all times. Besides, Severus and I are solid, so you have nothing to worry about, Lucius.”

Lord Malfoy nodded and Carwyn had a distinct impression that him flirting with Lady Prince was not a cause of his concern.

***

“...And then, Tarok and I had to clean up the entire corridor without magic, using only human toothbrushes. It took us about six hours, and by the end of it, I was swearing to never, ever try anything similar in my life” Hybarch Carwyn just finished a very embarrassing story about himself and his Goblin best friend and how they flooded the entire corridor in his Cylch and were found hanging just in their boxers due to protective charms. “Yr Uwch was not amused.”

“I can imagine that” Hermione laughed delightfully. “You do seem to have a talent for causing trouble, don’t you, Hybarch?” Even Lord Malfoy cracked a smirk.

“Carwyn, please, Lady Prince. I just told you my most embarrassing story. I am pretty sure that had ruined any possible respect you might ever have for me. Besides, it was a legitimate experiment. All I wanted to find out was if I could manipulate the charms placed on the doom a tiny bit.”

“Yeah, tiny bit it was” Lord Malfoy drawled and Carwyn shot him his best I’m-completely-innocent smile.

“So, living in a Cylch is pretty much like a regular wizarding school, isn’t it?”

“Well, I don’t know about your schools, but it is quite a bit different than American wizarding school. First, we usually start our education at four, five years old. In addition to regular classes that end in finishing school and gaining a Mastery in a chosen subject, we also learn about our duties. When you are about ten, eleven years old, you take your first oath and become a novice. The oath states that you are dedicating your life to Lady Magic itself. It is a fairly low-leveled one and you can still not go through with others.”

“So it’s like novitiate in a muggle monastery” Lady Prince commented.

“I would guess so, although my knowledge of muggle world is fairly limited. At this point you are required to limited capacity participate in the praying rituals, like drawing runes and helping with the preparation. When we reach thirteen years you take a second set of oaths and become a Bendithio, which means _a blessed one._ At this point, the oaths are for life and not everyone in the Circle will go through with them. Some people will leave and join regular schooling. And some might be rejected by Lady Magic during the ceremony. It happens every now and then. They also pursue other careers afterwards. And then, finally, when you finish your schooling, gain a mastery and Yr Uwch, the leader of the Circle deems you ready, you will take your Hybarch oaths. Those are most definitely for life. Almost no one ever chooses not to go through with them and those who do, usually still are connected to the Credyff their entire lives. I have taken mine last year, after I turned sixteen. The oaths basically state that you will do all you can to protect magic, the balance between dark and life, protect all life to your best abilities and serve Lady Magic. To be Hybarch you have to learn to let go, or at least put Lady Magic and your duties before your desires. To give your life if necessary.”

Lady Prince frowned at that.

“Is it typical to be so young when one takes the oaths?”

“No, I was an exception, but on the other hand I always knew that I wanted to serve Lady Magic. Ever since I was a child. She was my first and so far only love. And due to that fact I stayed in Great Britain when I found out what was going on. Otherwise, I would have probably run screaming” he chuckled. “But, the Lady believed I was worthy to serve her in such way and I won’t argue with her. Ever.” Carwyn shook his head furiously. “Not suicidal, you know.”

“You speak of Magic as if it was sentient” Lord Malfoy commented.

“Oh, but she is. I can feel her displeasure occasionally, if I do something monumentally stupid. Scolding me like a five year old. Everyone can actually feel that, but you have to be very much in touch with your own magic.”

“That’s very interesting, Carwyn. I never even heard of Crefydd, but it seems like an inspiring religion.”

“Yes, I probably would break a lot of laws, if I let anything else slip, Lady Prince. 

She laughed again.

“You probably would, and please, call me Hermione. After all, it’s only fair 

“Thank you, Hermione” Carwyn said, testing the name. “If you ever wish to learn more, I am afraid, you will have to go to the US. I am sure people at any Circle would be happy to teach you the basics of the Crefydd.”

“I might just do so. I definitely does not seem like what the history books are describing. I did some research and everything I could find was that Crefydd was a religion that required human sacrifice and mutilation of human body.”

Carwyn’s faced morphed in disgust.

“Never. I believe in entire history of our Cylch, human sacrifice occurred once. In the early seventeenth century, a man sacrificed his life on his own violation in order to give power to the Circle to destroy a great Dark Lord, who went on a killing spree among the native Indian population. Lady Magic granted his request and the Cylch managed to defeat the Dark Lord, preventing further bloodshed.” 

Lord Malfoy’s expression turned pensive.

“I think some of us would have done the same, could we manage that.”

Hermione nodded. 

“Yes, it was quite a difficult several years. For the end of which we have you to thank.”

“I would not say the end. A lot of… Death Eaters?” Hermione nodded. “Were not apprehended yet, were they?”

“No, you are right, Hybarch” Lord Malfoy confirmed. “People started dancing on the Dark Lord’s grave, while the ground around is still shaky. The Ministry is in a state of disarray, a lot of good men and women are still unaccounted for and the Death Eaters and other supporters are still running around. People most definitely should not forget to take precautions, but it has been almost five years of constant war and fear and people tend to forget that we are still not safe.”

“Well, hopefully, your Auror department can soon take care of that.”

With that thought they paid and returned to their respective research.


End file.
